The present invention relates to ureteral stents.
In the past, ureteral stents for placement in the ureter of a patient have been known. Usually such stents have retaining means at both ends for retaining ends of the stent in the kidney and bladder. However, it has been necessary to have an inventory of various length stents, and then to match the various length stents to the requirements of the particular patient, which has resulted in inconvenience and added cost to the hospital.